Aishiteru
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: Madara didn't try to take Izuna's eyes - he wanted something more precious to him - his flower. Major Izuna X Sakura. Minor Madara X Sakura. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second fanfic. The pairing was supposed to be Madara X Sakura but I changed my mind because I wanted this pairing to be unique. And yes I read the manga I know Izuna is dead. Well, this first chapter is short because I spent most of my time updating my first story - I hope you check that one out too. Well I hope you like it, happy reading - let me know what you think of this so far. :) **

**In the time skip, Izuna, sasuke and Sakura are all 18.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Young master Izuna, where are you going?" asked one of the many maids at his palace. "Outside, in the garden ma'am," Izuna replied, while bowing and heading out into the maze of flowers and foliage covered wonder. Izuna had a gentle and harmonious nature, while his older brother – Madara - was the opposite, he went to another nation to study politics, strategies on how to win war and conquer nations when he was five and Izuna four, now Izuna was ten and his brother was still not back. In the whole garden, the cherry tree in the middle of it was his favourite place to come to; however he saw that there was something lying under his tree. He walked closer to inspect what it was – it was a girl, she looked around his age, he bent down to her level and now saw the bruises on her arms and legs. Izuna thought the sakura petals had dropped on her hair so he brushed his fingers through her locks. To his amazement, her hair was actually pink and very smooth and soft, like silk. He placed her head in his lap and waited for her to wake up. Her skin was a light Ivory shade and resembled porcelain, her pink hair reached her waist and her eyebrows were the same colour, she had long thick black lashes and red cherry shaped lips. Her eyelid slowly opened, revealing a bright emerald hue mixed with other flecks of greens – She was really pretty, Izuna felt warmth creep up his cheeks. "Hello miss, are you alright?" he asked, her head was still on his lap – which made his whole body heat up. "Who are you?" she asked getting up from his lap and sitting next to him.

She woke up to find a beautiful boy with pale skin and black hair and eyes looking at her, her head on his lap causing her to blush, "who are you?" she questioned him, looking around – she noticed it was the place she had used to hide from – "I'm Izuna, that's my house over there," he pointed forward and her eyes followed the direction. It wasn't a house – it was the palace – the structure was in a traditional Japanese style, with jade coloured roof tiles with golden rims. The walls were mostly white black and red, there was a big red and white fan on the biggest building in the middle, with six other buildings next to the colossal one, overall the palace towered over everything. "Are you a servant there?" she asked. He smiled tenderly at her, "no I'm the young master there miss, and you are?" he asked while grabbing one of her hands and kissing her knuckles. She stiffened when his lips touched her hand and heat ran along her hand and through her entire body. So this Izuna was a rich kid, she should have known by the expensive looking Kimono he wore, made of black silk with the same fan stitched into the back.

**Izuna's P.O.V:**

"Sa... I'm Sakura," she replied. "Sakura, what a beautiful name just like you, it suits you well sakura san," I said getting up and offering her a hand. "But sakura san, why are your limbs covered in bruises?" as soon as I said that she looked away, "I was running away from slave traders, and then I hid here, I'm sorry I'll leave now." She turned to leave, "wait, I'll escort you home on my carriage, your parents wouldn't want you to travel alone would they?" She turned back to me with a cold look on her face, "I don't have a home nor parents, so thank you for your generosity Izuna, but I'll pass." I grabbed one of her arms and my other hand hugged her waist, "you can come live with me Sakura san, or better put: you have to come live with me now as repayment for sleeping in my garden." I knew I was being rude but there was no way I was letting her go. "What? That's... I can't, your parents wouldn't want me there," she protested trying to escape. "I'm all alone there, my parents are never home and my older brother won't be back any time soon, besides you're my ward, so no one can say anything about it."

* * *

**Eight years later...**

**Izuna's P.O.V:**

"Master Izuna, lady Sakura, Uchia Sasuke sama has come to visit you," the servant said and waited for my reply. Why is he visiting? "Yes, thank you for telling me, send him in please," I wonder if he came to see my Sakura. "Izuna," his cold voice filled the room, he briefly looked at me and then stared at sakura – his gaze getting softer, "Sa-ku-ra... I missed you," he even spoke to her gently, didn't he understand that she was my ward and my lover so she was MINE. "Is there any reason why you're here, Sasuke san," I asked while grabbing a strand of my flowers beautiful pink hair – which now reached her ankles. Sasuke sent a heated glare at me, "I came to visit you ...and Sakura," he said, his attempt to hide his true motives was pathetic. I looked over at Sakura, who had not moved her eyes from my hand that enveloped her hair, I had an assumption of what she was thinking, but just to confirm it I kissed her hair. Her cheeks instantly had red dusted over them – I was right. From my throne, I looked down at Sasuke who was seething at the bottom of the marble stairs that lead to where we were sitting. I smiled at him, rubbing it in his face that Sakura didn't care about him – or anyone else for that matter – she only had me in her heart and I planned to keep it that way.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

I hoped Sasuke's arrival wouldn't put on hold what I had wanted to do for so long with Izuna – he promised he would take me on our 8th anniversary since we had been together and I had finally turned 18. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but just for today, Sakura and I would like to be alone, if you don't mind," Izuna said with mock sadness – he was always so gentle with me and yet with others he seemed detached... Not that I hated that, it made me feel special. "I DO mind actually, I came all the way here just to see SAKURA! What is so special about today that you don't want to see me?" Sasuke screamed, he was now one step away from where we sat. "Actually Sasuke, today is our anniversary and I would like to spend it with Izuna – ALONE," I emphasised. He looked at me, an eerie smile plastered on his face, "has he told you yet?" he asked. "Told me what?" I asked suddenly intrigued, "about what he is of course. Shall I tell you-" "GET OUT!" Izuna shouted. His black orbs flashing red – was I seeing things, I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the scene, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and Izuna's eyes were the usual black. Perhaps I was hearing things too – due to my excitement about tonight.

* * *

**Well, I hope the first chapter was Ok - please review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) This chapter is short because I can't give too much information away - that's going to happen in the next chapter, but Izuna's "true form" will not be revealed until later... a lot later, however he is NOT a vampire - that's too cliché and boring :P On a positive note as a thank you to all the reviewers I have drawn a quick picture of Izuna - let me know if you like it and if I should do a better, more detailed version :) For some reason the site won't let me add links to other sites so pm me or visit my profile to get the link.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"DAMN! THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke cursed, he hated Izuna – he stole everything from him: his brother's attention, his mother's smiles, his father's praise, and worst of all: his Sakura's heart – and soon her body too... "Who's the bastard?" a deep, cold voice asked, causing Sasuke to turn to the speaker, he was about to give a harsh remark, until he noticed who it was – his blood froze. "Madara sama, you're back," Sasuke bowed, hoping his clan head would forget the profanities he uttered towards his precious younger brother. Madara sneered at the foolish boy – he had always been jealous of Izuna, "what are you jealous of this time?" he asked, curious to hear about Izuna's recent accomplishments. "I'm not jealous-" Sasuke began but Madara cut him off, "Of course I know you're jealous of my dear brother – who wouldn't be? Now tell me what has made you jealous of him this time, or I could always force the answer out of you..." Madara smirked with killer intent. "I... it's Sakura," Sasuke replied – hoping that his face wasn't red. "Sakura? His cherry tree? How childish, grow up-" Madara began lecturing, but Sasuke corrected him, "no, not his tree, his ward, or as of tonight, his woman." What? Did Madara hear right, Izuna – with a woman? He smiled, his interest piqued - a plan formulating in his head – this would be fun, he thought darkly.

Sakura was relaxing in the hot spring on Izuna's huge balcony, which obviously meant that he had a clear view of her, unfortunate for him, he had to leave to take care of some business. Sakura heard the shoji door slide open causing her body to tense and her heart to nearly leap out her throat, was Izuna planning to take her out here? She turned around expecting to see Izuna wearing his gentle smile, the one reserved only for her – instead she was met with cold, calculating eyes – the same shade as Izuna's, except scarier, void of all emotion. The figure in front of her had long spiky black hair, he wore red battle armour and had his arms crossed against his chest while watching her like she was some sort of prey.

When he first saw her from Izuna's window he thought he was dreaming, the way the soft tinted light illuminated her skin and enchanting long hair. He was now staring at her up close, drinking in every detail, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, the thing that attracted him the most was her pink hair and emerald green eyes – two colours he had never seen on any woman, he wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted wings. Perhaps she was an angel, it would make sense since Izuna was also pure and perfect, both just as beautiful and suiting of each other. He now understood why Sasuke was so jealous, he felt it too, the poisonous feeling crawling into his mind and heart, why should Izuna have everything? He would have her, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way – not even Izuna. He started to walk towards her, getting into the water without removing his clothes, "what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sakura shouted while moving away from him with her arms trying to shield her body from his ravenous eyes. "I am the master of this house, so everything here is my property... even you," he had now backed her up against the edge of the hot spring, her back pressed against the smooth rocks that separated the water from the ground and her front just inches away from his. He ran his hand through a wet lock of her pink hair, "what is your name?" he asked locking his eyes with hers.

"You are Izuna kun's older brother... Ma- Madara?" Sakura asked shocked, Izuna only spoke nice things about him and how respected he was, this person was beautiful, but nothing like what Izuna had described him to be. "Yes, now answer my question," he now had her naked body pressed to his clothed one, "let go! Stop!" Sakura squirmed in his hold.

SLAM! Izuna took Sakura out of his brothers hold, cradling her in his arms and covering her with his shirt, "are you hurt?" he softly asked. She started to cry on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck, "Izuna.." she said in between sobs. His other side thrashed in its cage, roaring to be let out, he didn't want Sakura to see his true form so he put her to sleep and set her on his bed.

"Brother, never touch her again," Izuna was now fully transformed, he didn't want to hurt Madara, but he loved and cared for Sakura the most. "How degrading, my younger brother ordering me not to touch something in my house? You have everything Izuna, why not let me have something too? Look at you, how could you let your gifts go to waste like that?" Madara was now out of the water, and had dried himself. "I only have her! I only want her! Please don't try to take her away from me, you can have anything else of mine apart from her!" the ground started to shake due to Izuna's overwhelming power. "Calm down! Do you want this place to collapse?" Madara shouted, steadying himself on the cracking earth. "Not until you promise to leave her alone!" he didn't care what happened to the house, as long as he had Sakura. Suddenly, a blue light flickered across the palace, drenching everything in a blanket of white...

* * *

**Yeah short chapter - but I promise the next one will be longer and there will be a lemon... multiple lemons :P **

**Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully the picture, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
